A Fruity Dilemma and Other Ficlets
by Lady of the Thread
Summary: A collection of canon Saiunkoku drabbles and ficlets. More Precious Than Gold is now in this collection. Ch2: A Fruity Dilemma. Reishin receives a report from one of his spies and is not pleased at all... Reishin-centric with an appearance  by Kouyuu.
1. More Precious Than Gold

**Author's Note**: Since I have a tendency to write short pieces, I've decided to turn this into a collection for my canon-based Saiunkoku drabbles and ficlets to keep my story list from being overrun with too many drabble entries. Birds of a Blue Feather, The Ruby Earrings, and The Song of the Floundering Carp will remain as separate stories since they already have reviews but I expect to post future drabbles and ficlets here unless I feel they especially deserve their own entry. This first ficlet was my first attempt at any Saiunkoku fanfic and was originally written for the yellow prompt of the Rainbow Challenge at the saiun_challenge LJ community.

**Title:** More Precious Than Gold

**Genre:** General**  
**

**Character:** Ryuuren

**Summary:** On his way to visit the new Sa Province governors, Ryuuren searches for the perfect pears to give Shuurei and Eigetsu.

…

There was a slightly troubled note in the tune that Ryuuren played as he left the marketplace and the small town behind. He was within hours of reaching Kinka but had yet to find a gift suitable for the new governors of Sa Province.

The wandering Ran had visited many fruit vendors during his journey and there was always some flaw in their wares. The pears had been picked before they were completely ripe or had bruises from rough handling or had a lumpy and unappealing shape. It would be lacking in refinement to present such imperfect fruits to his soul friends.

Sensing something in the wind, Ryuuren abruptly stopped mid-note and whirled around. He tucked the dragon flute away as he left the main road and turned down a narrow path that led into the woods. He soon came to a clearing with a shabby little house in need of repair. A well-tended vegetable garden and a few fruit trees filled the rest of the clearing. One tree in particular caught his attention.

Ryuuren had finally found the pears that had eluded him in the outdoor markets of all the towns he had passed through since entering Sa Province. Just the right ripeness, a beautiful yellow color, and a pleasing shape. The perfect gift for his soul friends.

What a disappointment that the owner of those exquisite pears didn't seem to be home; a peek through the window of the silent house confirmed that it was empty and he didn't want to delay his reunion with his friends by waiting for the homeowner's return. Also, how would he carry the pears? He didn't have a sack or basket and didn't want to risk blemishing the fruit after his long search…

He considered what to do for a few moments and smiled upon reaching a conclusion. Ryuuren reached up and broke off the branches with the dozen or so remaining pears. He pulled some cord from a pocket and used it to carefully arrange the branches in his hair. It was a very satisfactory solution to the problem of carrying the fruit without accidentally bruising it. Plus, it left his hands free so that he could play his flute. There was just one more thing to do…

After quickly completing this final task, he took out his flute, raised it to his lips and resumed his journey towards Kinka.

…

It was late in the day when the couple who owned the little house returned, tired and carrying empty baskets after a day of selling vegetables in town. They were about to enter their home when the woman gasped and pointed towards the pear tree. Her husband let out an angry shout at the sight of the broken branches. A thief had made off with their best pears, the ones they had been saving for themselves!

Approaching the tree to inspect the damage, the couple was bewildered to find something a hundred times more valuable had replaced their fruit. They looked at each other in astonishment. Surely, such things only happened in fairy tales! Gleaming in the rays of the setting sun, several golden coins dangled from a yellow cord in place of the missing pears.


	2. A Fruity Dilemma

**Title: **A Fruity Dilemma

**Genre:** Humor

**Characters:** Reishin, Kouyuu

**Summary:** Reishin receives a report from one of his spies and is not pleased at all…

…

"You are dismissed."

As soon as the spy bowed and left the office, Reishin slammed his fan down on the desk. "The impudence of that man!" He shook with fury about the report he had just received.

First, Kurou had given Shuurei tangerines at New Year's before he did. And now, that Ran, who Kouyuu was always complaining about, had the audacity to give his adorable little niece a gift of peaches! When he planned to visit Shou-aniue with peaches that very evening! It was completely unacceptable!

Reishin fumed, muttering to himself. "I have to find another gift for Shuurei but what? Something better than peaches." After a few moments, his face brightened. "Lychee! I'll bring my cute niece bunches of delicious lychee!" A blush spread across his cheeks as he imagined Shuurei's smiling face upon receiving such a present.

There was a knock and the door opened, revealing Kouyuu with a large stack of paperwork. "Reishin-sama, I need you to stamp these documents."

Reishin rose from his desk. "Not now, Kouyuu. I have much more important matters to attend to. I must buy all the lychee in Kiyou!"

"What?" Kouyuu blinked in astonishment as Reishin ran across to the window and exited with a giddy laugh. He shook his head, completely unable to understand what his father was thinking.

…

**Author's Note:** This was written for the saiun_challenge LJ community's May Birthday Challenge, using the prompt of "summer peaches" and is intended to be after that time in season 2 when Shuurei visited Shuuei at his home and he gave her peaches. Although I don't think lychee ever comes up in Saiunkoku canon, the fruit is native to China and according to Wikipedia, it was considered a delicacy and in demand in the Chinese Imperial Court.


End file.
